Scott D. Rio
Scott.D.Rio (ジョリーD·クリス Sukotto.D.Rio) also known as the "Unstoppable Idiot" is a pirate captain and the main protagonist of One World. ''He is the biological son of Scott.D.Keith and Yukinari. While relatively unknown at first, his family the "Scott" family has given him a boost in reputation that has made him quite famous in the Grand Line. His long life dream is to explore the Grand Line, enjoy adventures along with his crew he assembled, and fight the best of the best to prove that he's the strongest pirate. Rio founded the rookie pirate crew known as the "Black Star Pirates " and captains the ship. Being the captain of the crew, Rio is the strongest member of the crew and has final say in all of the decisions. Rio has eaten the Yajuu Yajuu no Mi , and has become an '''Beast Man', being able to use the power and ability of any animal he touches. Born on Penica Island , Rio spent most of his childhood in the wilderness, playing with the local animals and village people. However, Rio did not have any parents supervising him as his father was Marine Vice Admiral and he left him there when he was a young boy, while his mother's whereabouts were unknown. This made Rio a very lonely boy who never had any friends or companions he could hang out with, and as such he made a connection with animals. He decided to set out to become a Pirate and a explorer, finding companions who also shared his thirst for adventure and fun. Countless battles that he and his crew have been in have further reinforced the point that he is a dangerous element, ranging all the way from his inhuman speed, godlike strength, and ever lasting tenacity. Even for a rookie, his actions in the past year have amounted to the World Government treating him as an S class threat and as such, have dispatched countless Marine Battle ships in the hopes of subdueing and capturing him. The World Government have been trying to monitor the actions of his crew and as such, have sent spies and scouts to observe their behavior. This only goes to show how dangerous they think he is and are using a fraction of their resources to keep track of him. Rio became one of the Seifuku (キングス The Eight Kings) by arriving on Saboady Archipalego as a pirate captain with a bounty of over 200, 000, 000. This has earned him the respect and admiration of pirates world wide, especially considering that he hasn't even been sailing around for more than a year. Through his charisma and tenacity to achieve his goal, he has earned himself quite a few powerful allies and organizations willing to follow his command. A bounty of 320,000,000, has been placed on his head, the highest bounty within his crew and the highest bounty within the Seifuku. Appearance 'Pre-Time Skip ' As a young boy, Rio looked quite like his older self just more "innocent" and he was shorter. He wore a black shirt the same as he does now, but instead of black jeans to match he wore tattered red ones. One of his accessories that gave him his nick name, "Black Tornado" was a small black necklace he wore around his neck that had a tiny black star ingraved on it. It was a present from his father that he gave to him before he dissapeared from his life. Rio has dark and red spiky hair which cover both of the edges of his face, along with a strand of hair that seems to slide down more than the other side. He also has a unique red eye color, similiar to his right hand swordsman Ike Mikigami. Before the time skip, Rio's outfit actually changed slightly than when he was a young boy. Before the timeskip, Rio wore a straight black long sleeve shirt along with black jeans. On his feet were a pair of matching black shoes and on the sides of them, were small but noticeable black stars. One of Rio's most unique accessories is the brown shredded cape he wore and still wears to this day. Most people can identify him immediately when they see it. He still chose to wear the necklace around his neck, as it was the only item he had that reminded him of his father. His outfit of choice did not change frequently, as Rio felt most comfortable in this type of clothing, however there were instances where he had to switch wardrobes. Such instances include: During the Livesta ball room festival, Rio was forced to wear a black tuxedio along with Ike and Bryan. His adventures on BonYolu island made him switch his outfit to a blue navy shirt and a black bubble vest. During the Gemini Tournament held on Pureata Islands, he wore a traditional gladiator outfit that resembled a space suit. Despite his personality and attitude, Rio seems to be very popular among females because of his natural good looks and physically fit body. This was highly evidenced during both the Gemini tournament but also the Livesta festival, where in both cases he had female followers cheering for him and gazing dreamily at him. To note, all of the female members in his crew are more or less attracted to him, making the Black Star Pirates one of the rare crews that have crew members who hold romantic feelings with one another. What's even more incredible was that he got both of the female Seifuku to have have crushes on him, with one of them having an "admiration" crush, while the other has a "school girl" crush. What's makes it so incredible was the fact that both of them were known for their extreme violence towards men. People say that when his father was his age, he was a natural chick magnet just like his son. He has even gained the nick name "Lady Killer" by Tidus for how bad he is at noticing the effect he has around woman. So far it has been confirmed that Angela , Isabella , and Alidia are in love with him, while Junko, Signifila, Liliana, and Misaki are at the very least crushing on him. The whole "harem" idea was a gimick that the author decided to use, as he is referencing how popular Rio's character was in another manga in which he had thousands of female fans. 'Post-Time Skip ' After being seperated from his crew, Rio now dons the same outfit consiting of a similiar black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes, but seem to be more tight fitting. Also, it seems that his brown cape has become longer and has more shreds around it. Apart from the cape, Rio pretty much looks the exact same, albeit with a few minor changes. *He has grown a few feet taller, with him reaching about 175 cm (5"9) during the two year time skip. *The muscles on his body have tightened, giving him a more leaner apperance and his body is more toned. The results of his training have given him quite a defined body, quite noticed by Isabella and Angela. *His raven and red hair has become spikier and drastically more darker, possibly from all of the stress his body hanlded during his voyage. *On his back, there is a red scar that is a symbol of the pain he went through during his training for two years When Rio returned to Sabaody Archipelago after two years, he had his face hidden behind his mantello and chose not to take it off until he reuinted with his crew. Though it isn't confirmed, thanks to Rio using Mahora Erabia, his aura and soul has become different as Ike was immediately able to tell that Rio was not the same as he was before. nagi_by_dante_uchiha-d4mnnvc.png|Rio's casual face Nagi_Springfield_by_DragoN_FX.jpg|Rio when he was ten years old Nagi Springfield.jpg|Scott.D.Rio Nagi Springfield by Roy Foxheart.png|Post Time Skip Appearance Rio's Wanted Poster.png|Rio's Current Wanted Poster nagi.jpg|"I am the strongest Pirate ever" nagi_springfield_portrait_by_roy_foxheart-d4d4u38.png|Rio smirking. Rio ready to fight.jpg|Post Time skip Rio is ready to fight Rio Pre Timeskip.png|Rio Pre Time Skip Rio's thirst for battle.png|Rio's bloodlust Rio's assasination poster.png|Rio's assassination poster Rio Battle Outfit.jpg|Rio's outfit during the Gemini Tournament Rio without his robe.png|Rio eating, without his robe . Site Navigation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:West Blue Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Human Category:Black Star Pirates Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Scott Family Category:Mahora Tribe